Glass and the Bow: Gone in a Flash
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: Brittany and Alvin leave the twins for work again. But this time Alex gets kidnapped right under Simon and Jeanette's noses. Will Alvin and Brittany be able to catch the criminal and bring Alex home safely? Or will this case turn into something worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Glass and the Bow: Gone in a Flash **

**Chapter 1**

_I got this idea from a few of the movies I have been watching today. (That's what I get for having today off and being sick at the same time!_) _I had another story similar to this that I decided not to finish. So look upon this one as a revise I suppose. And please- please- please review!_

Tears flooded her vision "Don't leave us again…" she sniffled clinging to her mother.

Brittany sighed "We'll be back before you know it sweetie. Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette will keep a close watch on you. I promise."

Alex pulled away shooting Brittany a death glare "Not again!"

Brittany stood up wiping the tears from the six year olds cheeks "Yes again." She paused, "Braden?"

"Yes mom?" the chipmunk asked fixing his little rectangular glasses.

"Keep an eye on your sister. I mean it this time. No crazy ideas or schemes. She gets into too much trouble as it is."

He stood up straight and nodded.

Alvin came down the stairs with a few suite cases "Ok I think that's it."

Alex sprinted toward her dad clinging to his feet as her dragged her along the ground trying to walk to the door. She kicked and screamed.

Braden ran toward her and yanked her off "Just think Alex. Spending time with Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette!"

"Oh joy! More time with brainiacs! Aren't you enough!" she snapped harshly shoving him away.

"Alex!" Alvin scolded just as the two of them walked in.

Brittany gathered Alex into a hug to distract her "Why do you always have to leave me?" she whimpered.

Braden rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath "Drama queen." Alvin gave him a warning look then patting him on the head.

"See ya soon Braden. You too Alex."

Braden smiled up at Alvin "Bye dad!"

Alex didn't say goodbye to either of them. She was mad. They always were gone. They seemed to like work more than their own children.

***

"That was real harsh Alex- not saying good bye to dad? Or even mom?"

Alex turned her head not wanting to meet her brother's eyes from across the room. "Don't you understand? They like the lime light more than us!"

"You're wrong!"

"Am I Braden!? You're the smart one! Put the puzzle together…" she hissed drifting off to sleep.

Braden stared up at the ceiling absorbing Alex's observation. _Perhaps she's right… they do seem to leave a lot, never taking us with them. _

***

The floor boards creaked in a careful matter. The intruder dressed in black, their dark brown eyes observing the Chipette as she slept peacefully. They let out small shallow breaths- they would have to be really careful with this one. Being caught by any Seville would put them in the slammer for sure. As they reached for her she stirred and realized what was happening. She opened her mouth to let out a scream but the kidnappers hand covered her mouth and nose with a cloth soaked in chloroform. Her muffled screams faded and her flailing body turned limp. The masked figure smirked and lifted her up carrying her out of the house. He stood on the sidewalk staring back at the house he had just broke into chuckling to himself.

"Boy oh boy! Aren't Alvin and Brittany in for a surprise when they get home?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Oh! Longer chapter! (for me hehe) One review? Oh no, no, no, that will never do! Looking forward to a few more for this chapter but I'm on a roll for this story so the ones who have the decency for reviewing are lucky! Enjoy- and I mean it guys- please review!!**

Fumbling for his glasses Braden let out a frustrated groan "Alex! How many times have I told you not to mess with my glasses?" he soon found them and bit his lip feeling bad for yelling at his sister for a crime she surprisingly didn't commit. He was also surprised she didn't lash out at him protesting. Perhaps she was still asleep. He shrugged slipping on his glasses and running down stairs. He could already smell Aunt Jeanette's famous pancakes. Anything was better than his mothers cooking. But him and Alex still ate it, knowing if they complained Alvin would scold them about how children should eat what their parents give them- no other option. It really surprised Braden how much his father and mother changed over the years compared to the stories his Aunts and Uncles told him.

Jeanette smiled and put a plate in front of Braden and Simon. "Alex still asleep?"

Braden licked his lips as she brought out breakfast "Uh- ya."

"Really? That's not like her…" Simon muttered.

Braden gulped down his food "Well she was pretty worked up about mom and dad leaving again."

Jeanette sighed and shook her head "Such a shame. All she wants is attention."

"She gets plenty of it Jean." Simon added.

"Ya, when Alvin and Brittany are home. I don't know what I would think if my parents left me all the time for work!"

Simon glanced over to Braden seeing him shift in his seat. He cleared his throat "Braden. Go get your sister. We should all be at the table."

"But when Alex doesn't get enough sleep she gets a little… um, cranky."

Simon nodded "Go get her."

Braden stood up and ran back up stairs. He skidded to a stop when he saw Alex's bed empty. "Alex?" he called. When he didn't receive an answer he became angry "Alex! Stop fooling around. Breakfast is ready!" She still didn't appear. He bit his lip becoming a little uneasy. "Alex. This really isn't funny. Alex come on. I'll do your chores for a week."

Nothing.

Braden gasped "Uncle Simon! Aunt Jeanette!" sprinting down the stairs again "Alex is gone! She's missing!"

Simon's first thought was _Alvin's gonna kill me! Why does this crap always happen on my watch? _

"Did she run away?" Jeanette asked frantically picking up the phone.

Braden shook his head "No- she always leaves a note. _Always._"

Simon's heart nearly stopped "So she was- _kidnapped." _

"Mom's gonna kill me! I made a promise I would keep an eye on her!"

Jeanette shushed them "I have to call the police."

"You can't do that until she's been missing for 48 hours. We have to call Alvin and Brittany…" Simon sighed.

***

"We have to go! Right now!" Brittany cried.

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck "We can't just leave Britt…"

"The hell we can't! Alvin your daughter has gotten abducted! I'm so leaving you behind!" she hissed heading for the door.

Alvin ran after her "Brittany! Wait up!"

Brittany fell to her knee's causing Alvin to trip over her. Tears gushing down her cheeks "Who would be mean enough to take a six year old kid!" she wailed. "What if something happens to her? Oh Alvin- I'll _never_ forgive myself!"

"This isn't your fault Brittany. We'll find her. I promise."

"Yes we'll find her. Finding her dead… I just can't bare to think about."

"Brittany we'll find her- alive. There has to be a ransom. Were Alvin and Brittany Seville. The criminal had to know that." He helped her up, leading her down the hall.

***

She cringed at the sound of his raspy voice. He grabbed her by the chin lifting her head to observe her facial features. "So your Alvin's little girl? Not a huge surprise. You look a lot like- what's her name…?"

"Brittany!" Alex scoffed disgusted trying to pull away.

"Aw yes, that's right. How could I forget… um…"

"Brittany!" Alex corrected again. "You'll never get away with this! My parents will hunt you down like dogs!"

"Are you sure? If my sources are correct- there a little busy with work at the moment. Much to busy for their own daughter." He tested. He couldn't help but smirk when she fell silent. "It's ok to vent Alex. Tell your Uncle Harry everything."

Alex looked up at him, tears at the corners of her eyes. "Everything?"

Harry nodded.

She cleared her throat. It felt a little strange to talk so openly with her kidnapper- but if he was going to hurt her, he would of done it by now. "Well they always leave me and Braden for concerts and record deals. Always sticking us with Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette…" she stood up starting to fume "I want to be on stage! I want some attention too! But they hog it all for themselves!!"

Uncle Harry's eyebrows rose, remembering why he stole the little Chipette in the first place. He put an arm around Alex's shoulder and said "Look Alex, what would you say if I told you I could get you all the fame and fortune you could ever imagine?"

Her little eyes beamed, thinking of all the limelight she could ever receive clouded her better judgment. "You could do that?"

Harry laughed "Why of course I can! So, what do you say?"

"Oh absolutely!"

"But on one condition- don't let your family try to coax you back. Or you'll lose it all. Remember, your Mom and Dad are just holding you back. I bet those little pipes of yours could win you so many record deals your head'll spin."

Alex giggled "You really think so?"

"I know so. So let's see… well first off you need a wardrobe change."

Alex cocked an eyebrow examining her clothes "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Alex! Kids these days want to see singers who are in the now…"

Alex winced. "But these are my Mom's…"

Harry sat her down and pulled the little yellow legwarmers off slinging them over his shoulder. He grabbed his backpack and shoved them in. Then pulling out a light pink ruffled dress with a pastel yellow A on the front, throwing white tights and black Mary Janes on top.

Alex stared at the clothes starting to become a little more aware, "How long have you been planning this?"

Harry completely ignored her question, shoving the clothes in her arms and sending her off to the bathroom. "Hurry up now Alex! We've got a long couple days ahead of us!" he smirked muttering to himself, "Ian Hake won't be disappointed! He'll let me back on the team- with the crap loads of money this one will be making for us? And being so vulnerable? What could go wrong!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**I love when I have the idea and attention span to write longer chapters! I don't own the song BTW- don't sue me... and then I think you know what else to do. **

***cough cough review cough cough***

Brittany gasped "How dare you even suggest such a thing! We were out of town! I would _never ever_ hurt my child!"

The policeman, Officer Thompson, sighed "Sorry Miss. Seville- but some parents are crazy enough…"

"Well I'm not!" she hissed turning away.

Officer Thompson shook his head scribbling something down on his notepad "And your husband was with you?"

"Yes." She huffed irritated and upset.

"Can anyone justify this?"

"Yes, my sister, Alvin's brother and my son." She whipped her head back around with a slight glare. "Any other questions officer?"

"Not at the moment. Please send in the victim's brother." Brittany shoved away from the table.

"This is ridiculous! Just find my daughter damn it!"

He slammed his hands down making Brittany jump "Miss Seville! If you don't participate in a reasonable matter, you can go find another police station here in LA!"

Brittany turned quickly on her heal swinging the door open. Obviously irritated and emotional "Braden, Officer Thompson wants to see you." she informed giving him a gentle shove in the room and shutting the door behind him.

Braden sat down slowly- his heart racing. "Yes?" he asked softly looking at his hands.

"So Braden, I took a look at your transcripts. And I have to say- for a six year old, I am very impressed."

Braden didn't respond at first. He had a blank stare. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for my little sister?"

Thompson cocked an eyebrow "According to this you and Alexandria Brittany are only 5 minutes apart."

He nodded "That is correct."

"So do you call your sister Alexandria Brittany?"

Braden shook his head firmly. "No one does. Ever. She hates her name. I mean really hates it." He brought his voice down to a whisper, "I mean would you like it if the first part of you first name was 5 syllables long. And the other half was your mother's?"

Thompson chuckled "I suppose not. So Braden what was the last thing you said to Alex?"

Braden gulped. The last thing he said? Something that would sound terrible. "…I told her she was wrong."

"About what?"

"That mom and dad like their jobs more than us…"

The officer was a little surprised _"What?" _

***

Harry pushed her on "Trust me Alex. He'll adore you! And once he hears that little voice. He'll combust with joy!" he opened the door making alex stand behind him.

Ian looked up from the paper "Harry! What are you doing here? I thought I told you…"

Harry shot up a hand "Hang on now boss. I have an offer you can't turn away from."

"Oh? And what is that?" he snapped.

The raggedy chipmunk smirked pulling Alex out in front of him, holding her firmly by the shoulders. "Alexandria Brittany Ariel Seville."

Ian's eyebrows rose "Alvin Seville's daughter?"

Alex put a hand on her hip. So- she was more famous then she thought…

"Yep."

"Well Harry! I'm impressed. Come here Alex."

Ale hesitated slowly approaching him. He took her face in his hands examining her much like Harry had done. "A spitting image." He muttered. "So tell me Alex- how bad do you want to be famous?"

"Bad." She replied. Her aqua blue eyes big and sparkly.

Ian chuckled "Good. Now go head down to floor 3. We've got some work to do."

Alex giggled running off.

Harry stared at Ian "Just like that? You accept her? I mean I know she's Alvin Seville's but…"

Ian groaned "Oh Harry! Her parents are the best singing chipmunks around. She has to be the talent combined! People will like her."

Harry bit his lip.

"She's their kid. People will buy her albums. And people will come to the concerts that little rat is going to be put through day and night. And the best part is I'll being making millions- and getting revenge at her back stabbing parents at the same time." He paused "And don't forget. So will you."

This put an evil smile on Harry's face "So I'm back on?"

"You did good Harry. The little rat has no clue. Welcome home." He then headed down to meet up with Alex.

***

Alex slipped on the big head phones "Like this Uncle Ian?"

"Ya that's right." His voice cam over the speaker. "When you hear the music start through there, just sing at the cue."

"Ok." She answered. She cleared her throat and started when informed.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with a dream and my cardigan  
welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),  
am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and a Jay Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up  
Theyre playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
Theyre playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like who's that chick that's rockin kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town_

_So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up  
Theyre playing my song,  
And the butterflys fly away  
Noddin my head like yea  
Movin my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
Theyre playin my song  
I know im gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright  
_

_So I put my hands up  
Theyre playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
Theyre playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up  
Theyre playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin my head like yea  
Movin' my hips like yea  
I got my hands up,  
Theyre playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yea, It's a party in the USA  
Yea, It's a party in the USA_

Ian stared at her through the glass. He hit a gold mine! Her voice was flawless. And she didn't even have back up like her parents did.

"How was that?" she asked innocently.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Alex my girl- you have got a humongous amount of talent. You do know that right?"

She giggled "Well I always sort of figured…"

He motioned her to come out and nudged her with his elbow "Alex- I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

Alex rolled her eyes with a cocky smile "So established."

Ian chuckled at her instant vainness "And that's why you get a letter."

***

Simon held up his hands in front of his face wincing as Alvin yelled at him. "Honest Alvin. I-I didn't hear a thing. I don't know what happened…"

"Well! I'm the least of your worries! Just you wait till Brittany and Braden get back from the police station! Once again Simon- you fail me."

"Look Alvin, them going around the world was not my fault! They tricked us."

Alvin threw up his hands "And I thought you two were the smart ones! You got my daughter snatched up right under your nose!"

Jeanette rubbed her temples "This isn't going to help Alex you two…"

"She's right. But Alvin, what are you more worried about? Alex's well being? Or Brittany's reactions?"

"Simon! That's totally uncalled for!" Jeanette gasped approaching the two. Alvin looked really upset.

"We don't need your help. Get out of my hose Simon." Obviously implying Jeanette was allowed to stay put, Simon became irritated.

Just then Braden came bursting through the door leaping into Alvin's arms. "Dad!"

"Any luck?" Alvin asked softly as Brittany brushed past collapsing on the couch- her face buried in her hands.

Jeanette sucked in air "Perhaps we should go…" and quietly made their way out.

Alvin looked down at his wife and sighed "What did they say?"

She scoffed, "They haven't even started looking- Officer Thompson just asked a bunch of bogus questions!"

"Like?"

"Like if I killed her." She cried.

Braden bit his lip, his heart pounding. He could never imagine his mother even having the slightest idea of lightly slapping Alex. Killing her was above extreme!

Alvin glared off into the distance _God damn it… _he cursed. Whoever did this, was going to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Once again I don't own the song! Do what you know you need to do! And enjoy!**

A few weeks had passed; Ian and Harry had kept Alex under close watch and surveillance. Making sure she wasn't exposed prematurely. Giving Alvin and Brittany an easier time to try and coax her back. Once Ian discovered she had a soft spot for her mom, he put his heart into making her despise Brittany. This just refused to work completely however. He had to make sure her young mind was dead set on working for Jet Records. And then he could put her through multiple concerts and send her around the world for the year long tour. And that time was definitely close…

Braden sat on the couch reading a book when Alvin flipped on the TV then walking into the kitchen to grab a snack. As absorbed into his book Braden was, he heard a familiar voice coming from the screen. He looked up and gasped throwing his book down running closer to the TV set. "Braden, just because you wear glasses doesn't mean you can have you face against the TV screen!" Alvin scolded.

Braden's mouth was agape. He was staring at a commercial for Alex Seville's brand new CD. "Mom! Dad!" he cried. "Come quick!" he scrambled for the remote hitting the pause button.

Both parents came running. And Braden let the commercial continue. The typical voice over booming:

'Buy Alex Seville's brand new CD "Bliss" in stores Tuesday! Featuring songs such as "Express Yourself", "Watch me Shine", a brand new remix of "Witch Doctor", and more!'

Braden groaned. So he missed most of the commercial- but this showed that Alex was still out there. Alive. And that's all that mattered.

Alvin looked to Brittany when he saw the record company label. "Ian. Ian Hawke." He hissed.

"I'm gonna kill him." Brittany said coldly.

"Not if I get to him first." He paused "You know his little plan! He's gonna _work her_ dead!"

Braden gulped "Ian Hawke? What's so horrible about him? Jet Records is the biggest record company around…"

Brittany sighed "The problem is he over works his clients Baden. So much that they lose their voice!" she looked back to Alvin. "We have to go get her, before she is shoved on a international tour!"

Alvin plopped down. "Hang on- Ian couldn't have done the dirty work himself. He has too much pride. But who doesn't? Who's always desperate? Who fits the bill?" after a minute or two of thinking Alvin's eyes turned dark "Uncle Harry."

"Could this get _any worse?"_ She growled.

Alvin nodded "It's all making sense now! How come we didn't see it before?" he bit his lip sighing "But wait- if I know Ian- he's twisted Alex's mind so much it'll be near to impossible to get her to come home. You and I both know she's always craved attention. And Ian is the guy who'll hand it to her on a golden platter. With a hidden price…"

***

"No, no, no!" Harry screamed "Ian told you- he wants the moves another way!"

All the people on stage groaned getting back into starting positions.

Alex gulped "Uncle Harry- I'm tired. We all are- we need to rest…"

"Rest? No one is resting till you get this number down right." Ian voice came as he strolled through the doors.

Alex hopped off the stage "Uncle Ian. This also doesn't sound like me… I feel like Beyonce with fur!"

"You'll adjust." He said coldly "Resume rehearsals!" he announced to the others.

Alex slicked her hair back and leaped back on stage.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,_

_Ya, ya! I'm Coast to Coast! _

_I've been all around, everywhere_

_Let's rock the town!_

_East coast to LA, _

_And all that's on the way- ya!_

_Don't want flashy things,_

_Fancy cars, diamond rings, _

_Let's go rock the town- _

_That is all I need to… _

_Get you goin' _

_Keep you rockin' _

_Start the party _

_Never stoppin' _

_Get you movin' _

_Get you feelin' _

_Nothing stoppin' _

_All for dreamin'! _

_Get you goin' _

_Keep you rockin' _

_Start the party _

_Never stoppin' _

_Get you movin' _

_Get you feelin' _

_Nothing stoppin' _

_All for dreamin'! _

_Oh yeah...!_

_Whoa...! I keep you rockin'! _

_Whoa!_

_Five towns in a week, _

_Drop back down just to sleep, _

_Do it all again, _

_And all because of you! _

_One kid on the road,_

_From Canada, to Mexico! _

_Rock hard everyday _

_Cause that's just how I do too… _

_(Repeat chorus 2x) _

_One to the two, _

_Two to the three, _

_Ya, that's my place to be. _

_I saw coast to coast, _

_To all the spots that are jumpin' _

_Come to the city were munks chat! _

_So when you see me on your television, _

_I got the rockevison, _

_Get your body in position, _

_Now that's the mission! _

_Coast to coast I'm comin' through, _

_On tour with a munk, _

_That's how I do! _

_Yeah…! Coast to coast…! _

_(Repeat chorus 4x) _

_Hurry! _

***

She ran into the station "Officer Thompson!"

The man popped his head out from behind a door "Oh- hello Miss Seville. Now I told you were looking as hard as we can-"

"Jet records. Get a warrant for searching Jet Records!" she panted.

Thompson stepped out in front of her "And why would we search Jet Records?"

"Because Alex is there! Ian Hake is behind it all."

He scratched his chin, recalling a case with this man before. "I'll look into it."

"No you don't understand- we have to get her back. Before it's too late!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's gonna be put on tour Officer Thompson. Around the world. For a year. It will be near impossible to get her back then!"

He nodded grabbing his car keys "I could get in big trouble for this Miss Seville- but let's go."

Brittany grinned "Oh thank you!" following him out quickly. Knowing if anyone could bring Alex back it'd be her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Ok so this isn't how I planned it orginally to end. But my mom pulled me out of my groove when I was finishing upp the last paragraph a few nights ago. And of coarse I couldn't remember today. So it is changed a bit. But you guys wouldn't have notced anyway and wouldn't have had to read this thing. lol Read and tell me what you thought of the story in your review! Oh! I also thought up another story for these two and the first chapter will be up probably in a little while so keep posted**!

She whipped out her phone and texted Alvin telling him to get down to Jet Records ASAP.

As Brittany and Thompson walked up to the front desk the receptionist flashed them a welcoming smile "What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to see Ian Hawke." Thompson ordered.

She frowned "I'm sorry Mr. Hawke is very busy at the moment you'll have to schedule an appointment."

Brittany glared "We don't have to schedule _anything!_ Do you _know _who _I am?!"_

The receptionist winced "Yes…"

Thompson sighed flipping out his badge "Ms. this is important police business. Please show us to Ian Hawke."

The girl gasped standing up "Uh, yes. Right this way."

Thompson grinned as they followed. They reached two big double doors. The receptionist opened them revealing a practice stage, a few rows of seats, and Alex. Brittany pushed through "Alex!" she cried.

Alex, who was in the middle of another song, stopped abruptly "Mom?"

"Aw crap." Ian hissed to himself then turning to Alex "Stay put missy!" his head turned to Brittany "Who the hell let you in here?"

Officer Thompson walked up next to Brittany, his badge still out "Ian Hawke, I'd appreciate I you'd come down to the station with me. I have a few questions regarding Alexandria Brittany's kidnapping."

Ian cocked an eyebrow "Well I didn't kidnap her. Isn't that right Alex?"

Alex nodded "Ya. He didn't kidnap me…"

Brittany sighed "You don't know what you're talking about sweetie this man-"

"Appreciates me a lot more then you and dad ever have." Alex snapped.

Brittany gasped covering her mouth tears gushing down her cheeks in an instant. "No. That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" she scoffed hopping down a few steps from the stage then standing next to Ian.

"Alex. Come home. You don't belong here! This isn't what you need or want! You're just a kid…" Brittany pleaded.

Alex crossed her arms "This is everything I have ever dreamed of! But of course you or dad wouldn't know that."

Tears still stung Brittany's eyes as she shot a death glare to Ian "What did you do to her!" she screamed.

Ian smirked "You and Alvin should learn to listen to your kids more. So they don't turn against you."

She sniffled looking back to Alex "She could never turn her back on me. And that's a fact."

Alex shifted her weight uncomfortably; she hated seeing her mom so upset, but was so mad at her at the same time.

"Alex, look me in the eyes and tell me you're really happy like this. Practicing day and night? Being yelled at? Working till you just can't function?"

Ian eyed Brittany "You've overstayed your welcome!" he snapped "Get out!"

Officer Thompson grabbed Ian's shoulder firmly "Back off bud. You're a prime suspect. Along with-"

"That man." A cold voice came.

They all looked and saw Alvin standing there pointing to Harry.

Ian looked to his shoes and cursed under his breath. He was screwed again.

Brittany gave a small relieved grin, thanking Thompson as he walked the two men away. She then looked back to Alex who stood there with glossy eyes shaking slightly "Tell me Alex." She said softly, kneeling down to eye level "Tell Mom and Dad you're happy."

Alex's lip started to quiver and she shook her head "I- I can't."

"Then come home. We miss you baby…" Brittany responded sticking out a hand.

"Even Braden?"

Alvin chuckled, "Even Braden."

Alex cracked a smile and ran to Alvin and Brittany leaping into their arms, receiving a huge hug. She pulled away and looked to the ground "I guess you're pretty mad at me for not wanting to come home right away…"

Brittany shook her head "Never." Alex looked to Alvin who was biting the inside of his cheek. Brittany glared at him "_Alvin!"_

He jumped "No- we could never be mad about that. It wasn't your fault. You were tricked."

"That was fun regardless…" she muttered.

Brittany rolled her eyes standing up "Well aren't you just a little rebel?"

Alex snickered pulling them along "I learned from the best!"

**The End**


End file.
